David Mills
Detective David Mills is the deuteragonist of the 1995 movie Seven. He is a hotheaded young detective with a good heart and desire to change the world for the better. He is portrayed by Brad Pitt. Biography In a large unnamed city, ridden with near-constant rain, crime and urban decay, soon-to-be retiring Detective Somerset, is partnered with short-tempered but idealistic Detective David Mills, who recently transferred to the department. They discover an obese man who was forced to feed himself to death, and the next day investigate a fatal bloodletting of a rich attorney. The detectives find fingerprints and other clues that lead them to believe they are chasing a serial killer relating to the seven deadly sins and who has represented "Gluttony" and "Greed". Two days later, the fingerprints lead them to an apartment where they find an emaciated man strapped to a bed. Though he initially appears to be dead, they find he has been kept alive and immobile by the killer for one year to the day; a drug dealer and child molester before his captivity, this victim represents "Sloth". Though unable to learn anything from the insensate man, the detectives agree the killer has planned these crimes for more than a year. Detective Mills' wife Tracy is unhappy with their recent move to the city. She meets Somerset and he becomes Tracy's confidante. Upon learning she is pregnant but has not told her husband, Somerset confides in her his fear that the city is no place to start a family, and reveals he had ended a relationship years earlier after pressuring his girlfriend to have an abortion. Somerset advises her to not tell Mills if she plans to have an abortion. Using library records, Somerset and Mills track down a man named John Doe (Spacey), who has frequently checked out books related to the deadly sins. When Doe finds the detectives approaching his apartment, he opens fire on them and flees, chased by Mills. Eventually, Doe gains the upper hand and holds Mills at gunpoint, but then abruptly leaves, sparing Mills's life. Investigation of Doe's apartment finds handwritten volumes of his irrational judgments and clues, leading to another potential victim, but no fingerprints. They arrive too late to find their "Lust" victim, a prostitute killed by an unwilling man wearing a bladed S&M device, forced by Doe to simultaneously rape and kill her, severely traumatizing the man. On Sunday morning, they investigate the death of a young model whose face had been mutilated. Having chosen to kill herself rather than live with a disfigured face, she is the victim of "Pride". At the police station, Doe offers himself for arrest, with the blood of the model and of an unidentified victim on his hands. The detectives learn he has been cutting the skin off his fingers to avoid leaving fingerprints. Through his lawyer, Doe claims he will lead the two detectives to the last two bodies and confess to the crimes, or otherwise will plead insanity. Despite Somerset's concern, Mills agrees to the demand. Doe directs the two detectives to a remote desert area; along the way, he claims God told him to punish the wicked and reveal the world for the awful place that it is. He also makes cryptic comments toward Mills. After they arrive, a delivery van approaches. Somerset intercepts the driver, leaving Mills and Doe alone. The driver hands over a package he was instructed to deliver at precisely this time and location. While Mills holds Doe at gunpoint, Doe mentions how much he admires him, but does not say why. Somerset opens the package and recoils in horror at the sight. He races back to warn Mills not to listen to Doe, but the killer reveals that the box contains Tracy's head. Doe claims to represent the sin of "Envy"; he was envious of Mills's normal life, and killed Tracy after failing to "play husband" with her. He then taunts the distraught Mills with the knowledge that Tracy was pregnant, asking if Mills will kill him and become "Wrath". Somerset is unable to contain Mills as he repeatedly shoots Doe, killing him and completing Doe's "work". After Mills is taken away in shock, Somerset is asked by his Captain where he will be, and replies, "Around. I'll be around." We hear him paraphrase an Ernest Hemingway quote: "'The world is a fine place, and worth fighting for'...I agree with the second part." His fate is unknown, although it can be inferred that Mills was committed to a psychiatric hospital or imprisoned as a result of this act. pl:David Mills Category:Tragic Category:Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Sidekicks Category:Wrathful Category:Symbolic Category:Mature Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:Spouses Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Egomaniacs Category:Horror Heroes Category:Outright Category:Inconclusive Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen